DB 1x04 Drehbuchversion
Ein hoher Preis für Gold 'Märchenversion: Szene 01: Hof von Cinderellas Haus' (Vorhof eine Hauses. Drei Frauen in Schönen Kleidern machen sich auf den Weg zur Kutsche, nur ein Mädchen in ärmlichen Gewand fegt traurig den Hof, sieht der Kutsche nach. In der Ferne ist der Palast zu sehen wo ein großes Feuerwerk stattfindet. Plötzlich taucht eine goldene Fee in orangem Kleid vor dem Mädchen auf.) Goldene Fee: „Verzage nicht, meine liebe, auch du geht auf den Ball.“ Cinderella: „Wer bist du?“ (Eine kleine golden Wolke hüllt die Fee ein und schon steht sie als gleichgroße Person vor Cinderella.) Goldene Fee: „Tja, ich bin deine gute Fee. Ich bin hier um dein Leben zu ändern Cinderella.“ Cinderella: „Aber... meine Stiefmutter sagte ich darf nicht gehen, sie hat es verboten.“ Goldene Fee: „Deine Stiefmutter hat aber nicht dies.“ (Sie holt einen Zauberstab hervor.) Goldene Fee: „Dieser Zauberstab hat die Macht dich auf deinem Ball zu bringen, zu deinem Prinzen, und einem Leben...“ (Eine Explosion. Schwarzer Rauch. Die Fee ist verschwunden stattdessen steht vor Cinderella nun... Rumpelstilzchen. Und nimmt frech den Zauberstab an sich.) Cinderella: „Was?... was habt ihr getan?" Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich habe mir nur, geholt was ich wollte. Aber deshalb musst du keine Angst haben.“ Cinderella: (sichtlich geschockt.) „Keine Angst? Ihr habt soeben meine gute Fee getötet. Sie wollte mir helfen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: '„Bist du sicher? Weißt du denn was dies hier ist? (''Hält den Stab hoch.) '''Cinderella: „Reine Magie.“ Rumpelstilzchen. „Das Reine Böse. Glaub mir ich hab dir einen gefallen getan. Jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Aber sprechen wir über dein Leben und danke deinem Glücksstern für all die Möglichkeiten die es dir bietet.“ Cinderella: '„Mein Leben... ist kläglich.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Dann ändere es. Jedoch damit sicher nicht.“ (Rumpelstilzchen geht davon. Cinderella läuft ihm nach.) 'Cinderella: '„Wartet. Bitte wartet, wieso denn nicht damit? Ich würde alles tun um von hier wegzukommen, alles.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: (interessiert.) „Alles?“ Cinderella: „Wisst ihr diesen Zauberstab zu benutzen werter...“ Rumpelstilzchen: '(''verneigt sich.) „Rumpelstilzchen. Und Jaa... (knirscht.) gewiss weiß ich das.“ '''Cinderella. „So helft mir.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Nun, wenn ich das tue, und du bereit bist, die anschließenden... Folgen zu tragen. (Pause.) Dann schuldest du mir einen Gefallen.“ Cinderella. „Aber ja. Was wollt ihr?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Etwas kostbares.“ Cinderella: '''(''enttäuscht/ entmutigt') "Ich hab doch nichts." Rumpelstilzchen: '''„Oh bald hast du was. Dieser Zauber... wird die großen Reichtum bescheren.“ '''Cinderella: „Reichtum ist nicht das was ich will. Ich gebe euch was ihr wollt nur bringt mich fort von hier.“ Rumpelstilzchen: ''' Langsam verstehen wir uns.“ '''Cinderella: „Was wünscht ihr euch?“ Rumpelstilzchen. „Keine Angst, meine Wünsche, sind bescheiden. Du musst nur, auf der gepunkteten Linie unterschreiben. (Rumpelstilzchen zaubert einen Vertrag hervor.) Sind wir im Geschäft? Cinderella. '„Ja. ja, danke.“ (''Rumpelstilzchen legt den Vertrag auf seinen Rücken und Cinderella unterschreibt. Dann folgt ein kurzer wink mit dem Zauberstab und Cinderella, umhüllt eine lila Wolke, die sogleich verschwindet und Cinderella in einem Hübschen blauen Kleid vor ihm steht. Neben ihr stehen zwei Gläserne Pantoffeln, sie runzelt die Stirn, Rumpelstilzchen nickt ihr zu.) 'Cinderella: '„Glas?“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Jede Geschichte braucht etwas einzigartiges. Wollen wir sehen ob sie passen ja? (Cinderella probiert strahlend die Glaspantoffeln an.) Geh los und hab Spaß. Doch vergiss die Zeit nicht.“ '''Storybrooke: Szene 02: Hauptstraße (Die Turmuhr über der Bücherei schlägt. Emma und Henry laufen an dem Gebäude vorbei.) Henry Mills: Keine Angst, dass man uns zusammen sieht? Emma Swann: '''Genug Versteck gespielt. Wenn deine Mom ein Problem damit hat, dass ich dich zum Schulbus begleite, will ich gern mit ihr darüber reden. '''Henry: '''Du hast Mut. Sehr gut für Operation Kobra. Sag doch mal...wir wär's mit 'nem Decknamen? '''Emma: '''Ist nicht "Kobra" unser Deckname? '''Henry: '''So heißt die Mission. Ich meine uns. Wie soll ich dich nennen? '''Emma: Oh, ähm, tja, keine Ahnung. Nenn' mich für's erste doch "Emma". Henry: 'Okay, wenn du meinst. Dann bis später. Emma. ''(steigt in den Schulbus) (Der Schulbus fährt ab. Eine Polizeisirene ertönt und der Wagen des Sheriffs hält neben Emma.) '''Emma: Was soll die Sirene? Graham: (steigt aus) Ich wollte nur Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Emma: '''Sie haben sie. Wollen Sie mich wieder verhaften? '''Graham: Ich wollte mich bedanken. Für Ihre Hilfe mit dem Komapatienten. Wir alle schulden Ihnen Dank. Emma: Was krieg ich dafür? Ein Anerkennungsschreiben? Den Schlüssel zur Stadt? Graham: Vielleicht einen Job. Ich bräuchte einen Hilfssheriff. Emma: Danke, aber ich habe einen Job. Graham: Als Kautionsvermittler? Die haben in dieser Stadt nichts zu tun. Emma: Als Sheriff arbeitet man sich hier aber auch nicht gerade krumm. Graham: Sehen Sie sich's doch mal an. Zahnversicherung inklusive. Denken Sie doch darüber nach... (gibt ihr eine Visitenkarte) und bleiben noch ein bisschen. 'Szene 03: Granny's Diner' (Ruby bringt Emma, die mit einer Zeitung an einem Tisch sitzt, eine Tasse Kakao. Emma: Danke. (steckt ihren Finger in die Sahne und leckt ihn ab. Regina betritt das Diner.) Regina: Wie war Ihr Spaziergang mit Henry? (setzt sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Emma) Ganz recht, ich weiß einfach alles. Locker bleiben, es stört mich nicht. Emma: Ach nein? Regina: Nein. Weil Sie mich einfach nicht mehr stören, Miss Swan. Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen über Sie angestellt. Und das Ergebnis beruhigt mich. Was sagt Ihnen die Zahl sieben? Emma: Sieben? Regina: So viele Adressen hatten Sie in den letzten zehn Jahren. Ihr längster Aufenthalt dauerte zwei Jahre. Verraten Sie mir, was Ihnen so gut an Tallahassee gefallen hat? Emma: Falls es Sie interessiert, ich habe eine neue Unterkunft. Regina: Ich weiß. Bei Miss Blanchard. Wie lange geht Ihr Mietvertrag? Oh, ich vergaß, Sie haben keinen. Darum geht's aber. Wenn etwas wachsen soll, Miss Swan, braucht es Wurzeln. Und Sie...Sie haben keine. Menschen ändern sich nicht, Sie reden sich nur ein, Sie könnten es. Emma: Sie kennen mich nicht. Regina: Ich glaub schon. Sie sollten jedoch in Ihrem unsteten Leben daran denken, ob es auch das beste für Henry ist. Ich würde einen harten Schnitt vorschlagen. Dazu kommt es sowieso. Genießen Sie Ihren Kakao. (Regina steht auf und verlässt das Diner. Emma steht auf und wirft dabei den Kakao um, wodurch sie ihren Pulli und ihre Hose voll kleckert.) Emma: Nein. (Ruby kommt herbeigeeilt und reicht ihr einen Lappen.) Ruby: Ieh! Emma: Gibt es hier so was wie einen Waschsalon? Ruby: Mhm. 'Szene 04: Waschsalon' Emma betritt den Raum und stopft ihre Klamotten in die Waschmaschine. Sie nimmt ein Hemd von der Wäscheleine. Ashley: Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! (Ashley nimmt ein Laken aus der Waschmaschine. Emma zieht das Hemd an und blickt zu Ashley.) Emma: Alles okay? Ashley: Die Laken sind, äh...sind jetzt pink. Emma: Versuch's mit Bleichen. (Ashley sinkt die Arme mit dem Laken und enthüllt ihren Babybauch. Sie legt das Laken weg.) Emma: Oh. Ashley: (streicht über ihren Bauch) Letzte Nacht hatte ich bereits Wehen und...der Arzt sagte, das Baby könnte jetzt jeden Tag kommen. Emma: Das...ist doch toll. Ashley: Es ist nur...wenn das...wenn das Baby kommt...Keiner glaubt, dass ich das hinkriege. Oder dass ich irgendwas hinkriege. (nimmt das Laken) Das stimmt wohl auch. Emma: Scheiß drauf. Ashley: Was? Emma: Scheiß auf die anderen. Wie alt bist du? Ashley: Neunzehn. Emma: Ich war achtzehn. Ashley: Als Sie ein Kind bekamen? Emma: Ja. Ich kenne das gut. Alle mischen sich ständig ein, besonders wenn man ein Kind hat. Doch letztendlich, egal ob du dich dafür...oder dagegen entscheidest...du musst damit klarkommen. Ashley: (streicht über ihren Bauch) Es ist nicht so, wie Sie womöglich denken. Emma: Das ist es nie. Die Leute erzählen dir dein Leben lang, wer du bist. Du musst dich wehren und sagen "Nein, ich bin ganz anders." Wenn die Menschen dich mit anderen Augen sehen sollen, tu was dafür. Wenn du etwas ändern willst, musst du es immer selbst in die Hand nehmen, denn in dieser Welt wirst du keine Gute Fee finden. 'Szene 05: Mr. Golds Pfandleihhaus' Mr. Gold ändert das Schild an der vorderen Ladentür von "geöffnet" auf "geschlossen". Er schaltet das Licht aus, verlässt den Laden und schließt die Tür ab. Er geht. Ashley geht zu dem Geschäft und schlägt mit einem Stein das Fenster der Seitentür ein. Sie betritt das Geschäft und sieht sich um. Sie klappt ein Bild an der Wand zur Seite und enthüllt einen Wandsafe. Mr. Gold: Ashley. (Ashley dreht sich erschrocken um. Mr. Gold steht hinter ihr.) Mr. Gold: Was tust du da? Ashley: Ich ändere mein Leben. (Ashley sprüht ihm Pfefferspray ins Gesicht. Mr. Gold schreit auf, stößt sich und fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. An seinem Kopf hat er eine Wunde. Ashley nimmt einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hose und läuft zum Safe.) 'Szene 06: Reginas Haus' Regina trägt vor einem Spiegel Lippenstift auf. Regina: Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber ich gehe nicht gern auf diese Stadtratsversammlungen. Ab und zu sind sie unumgänglich. Also, (räuspert sich) du weißt Bescheid? (Henry sitzt am Tisch und liest ein Heft.) Henry: (lässt das Heft sinken) Ja zu Hausaufgaben, nein zu Fernsehen und nicht aus dem Haus gehen. Regina: Braver Junge. (geht auf ihn zu) Du versprichst mir, dass du auf jeden Fall daheim bleibst? Henry: Weil ich meine Mom nicht sehen darf? Regina: Sie ist nicht deine Mutter. Nur eine Frau, die wieder wegfährt. Tu, was ich dir sage, oder du trägst die Folgen. (geht) Ich bin um Punkt fünf zurück. (Regina verlässt das Haus. Henry steht auf. Der Motor von Reginas Auto ertönt. Henry sieht durchs Fenster, wie das Auto wegfährt. Er nimmt seinen Rucksack und läuft los.) 'Szene 07: Mary Margarets Wohnung' Mary Margaret trägt zwei gefüllte Teller. Emma: Bin ich froh, dass meine Sachen da sind. (packt Kartons aus. Mary Margaret geht mit den Tellern auf sie zu) Oh, danke. (nimmt einen Teller) Mary Margaret: Und mehr haben Sie nicht? Emma: Was meinen Sie? Mary Margaret: Ist der Rest eingelagert? Emma: Nein, das ist alles. Ich bin...nicht sentimental. Mary Margaret: Naja, es...macht einem das Umziehen sicher leichter. (Es klopft an der Tür. Mary Margaret stellt ihren Teller auf dem Tisch ab und öffnet die Tür. Mr. Gold steht vor ihr.) Mr. Gold: Miss Blanchard. Ist Miss Swan hier? (Emma kommt zur Tür.) Mr. Gold: Hallo, ich bin Mr. Gold. (er reicht ihr seine Hand und sie schüttelt sie) Wir haben uns bei Ihrer Ankunft gesehen. Emma: Ja, ich weiß schon. Mr. Gold: Gut. Ich möchte Ihnen gern ein Angebot machen. Sie, äh, müssen mir helfen. Ich suche jemanden. Emma: Tatsächlich? Ähm... (Mr. Gold blickt mehrmals zwischen Emma und Mary Margaret hin und her. Mary Margaret: (versteht den Hinweis) Also ich werd' jetzt...mal schnell...ein Bad nehmen. (geht) Mr. Gold: Ich habe ein Foto. (nimmt ein Foto aus seiner Anzugjacke) (Emma betrachtet das Foto. Es zeigt Ashley im Pfandleihhaus. Mr. Gold betritt die Wohnung.) Mr. Gold: Ihr Name ist Ashley Boyd. Und sie hat mir etwas recht Wertvolles entwendet. (Emma schließt die Tür.) Emma: Gehen Sie doch zur Polizei. Mr. Gold: Ach, äh...sie ist eine verwirrte junge Frau. Sie ist schwanger. Allein und verängstigt. Ich will ihr Leben nicht zerstören, aber mein Eigentum wieder haben. Emma: Um was geht's? Mr. Gold: Nun, darum hab ich Sie aufgesucht, ich erhoffe mir Diskretion. Sagen wir einfach, es handelt sich um eine kostbare Ware. Emma: Wann ist das vorgefallen? Mr. Gold: Gestern Abend. Das hat sie mir zugefügt. (streicht seine Haare zur Seite und enthüllt eine Wunde am Kopf) So kenne ich sie gar nicht. Sie war recht aufgewühlt, sagte, sie wolle unbedingt ihr Leben ändern. Was ist nur in sie gefahren? Miss Swan, bitte. Helfen Sie mir, sie zu finden. Sonst kann ich nur zur Polizei. Und niemand will doch, dass das Baby im Gefängnis zur Welt kommt, oder? Emma: Nein, natürlich nicht. Mr. Gold: Dann helfen Sie mir? Emma: Ich werde ihr helfen. Mr. Gold: Großartig. (Die Tür öffnet sich) Henry: Hey Emma, wollen wir – (Henry kommt herein und bemerkt Mr. Gold.) Mr. Gold: Hey Henry. Wie geht es dir? Henry: Okay? Mr. Gold: Gut. Grüß mir deine Mutter. Und...viel Glück, Miss Swan. (Mr. Gold geht und schließt die Tür hinter sich.) Henry: Hast du eine Ahnung, wer das ist? Emma: Klar weiß ich das. (nimmt ein paar Klamotten aus einem Karton) Henry: Wer? Denn ich bin noch nicht dahinter gekommen. Emma: Oh, ich dachte in der Realität. Henry: Mehr Sachen hast du nicht? Emma: Henry, was machst du hier? Henry: Meine Mom ist bis fünf weg. (Emma nimmt ihren Schlüssel und das Foto vom Tisch) Wollen wir was unternehmen? Emma: Oh Kleiner, ich würde gern, aber ich muss was erledigen. 'Szene 08: Straße' Emma und Henry laufen auf dem Bürgersteig. Henry: Ich will dir aber helfen. Emma: Nein. Nein, es wird vielleicht gefährlich. Henry: Ein schwangeres Mädchen ist gefährlich? Emma: Sie hat Mr. Gold verletzt. Henry: Cool. Emma: Das ist kein Spiel, sie ist verzweifelt. Henry: Woher weißt du das? Emma: Ich weiß es einfach. (Die beiden erreichen Emmas Auto.) Henry: Na dann, suchen wir sie doch. Emma: Oh nein, nein, nein, nein. Hier gibt es kein "wir". Du kannst nicht mitkommen. Henry: Und wenn ich sie selbst suche? Emma: Und wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe? Henry: Damit würdest du dem Mädchen nicht helfen. Emma: Ich möchte nur verantwortungsbewusst handeln. Henry: Und ich möchte einfach nur Zeit mit dir verbringen. (steigt ins Auto) Emma: Oh, das ist jetzt aber ziemlich unfair. (steigt ein) Henry: Also, was hat das Hausmädchen für 'ne Geschichte? 'Märchenversion: Szene 09: Palast von Prince Thomas/ Balkon/ Nachts' (Cinderella steht am Balkon des Palastes und betrachtet staunend das Feuerwerk. Prinz Thomas stellt sich zu ihr.) Prinz Thomas: '„Was ist denn?“ Cinderella: „Nichts. Als Kind habe ich mir jedes Jahr, dieses Feuerwerk aus der ferne angesehen. Und ich wusste es bedeutet, das im Palast etwas besonderes vor sich geht. Heute ist es für mich, für unsere Vermählung.“ (''Sie küssen sich.) '''Szene 10: Palast von Prince Thomas/ Ihnnen/ Ballsaal (Cinderella und Thomas betreten den Ballsaal und werden von einer Menschenmenge und viel Applaus empfangen. Snow White und Prince Charming begrüßen die frisch Vermählten.) Cinderella. '„Wie schön das ihr beide gekommen seit.“ (''Snow umarmt ihre Freundin.) '''Snow White: „Du bist wunderschön.“ (Thomas Vater reicht seinem Sohn die Hand.) Thomas Vater: '„Mein Sohn.“ '''Thomas: '„Danke Vater.“ (Das Feuerwerk ist schon fast verklungen, doch im Ballsaal beginnt jetzt der große Tanz. Cinderella tanzt mit Thomas Vater.) 'Thomas Vater: '„Meine Liebste Ella, wie schön das du nun zu Familie gehörst. Und ich hoffe unsere Familie wird bald größer.“ (Inzwischen tanzt der ganze Saal. Thomas Vater verabschiedet sich, und Charming nimmt dessen platz ein.) 'Thomas Vater: '„Meine Liebe...“ 'Charming: '„Ich gratuliere Ella, und alles Glück der Welt.“ 'Cinderella: '„Ach Danke James.“ (Thomas will nun abklatschen aber Snow drängelt sich dazwischen.) 'Snow: '„Liebste Ella!“ '''Cinderella: (überrascht.) „Oh!“ Snow: „Verzeih. Dies ist wahrlich eine Nacht um zu feiern. Weißt du welch leuchtendes Beispiel du für uns bist?“ Cinderella: '„Ich hab doch nur geheiratet.“ '''Snow: '„Und allen gezeigt. Das wirklich jeder, sein Leben ändern kann. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“ (Damit verabschiedet sich Snow und verschwindet wieder unter den Gästen.) '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich bin auch stolz auf dich.“ Cinderella: '„Ihr! Was treibt euch hierher?“ (''Rumpelstilzchen beginnt mir ihr zu Tanzen und übernimmt dabei ganz offensiv die Führung.) 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen das du mit deinem Teil des Handels zu Frieden bist, du weißt schon. Wahre Liebe, Reichtum, ein Happy End. (Nimmt sie ganz nah an sich.) Sind denn all deine Wünsche wahr geworden?“ 'Cinderella: '„Ja. Ja durchaus, was wollt ihr? Was begehrt ihr? Meine Juwelen, den Ring?“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Nein nein liebes, behalt dieses Zeug, was ich will das nennst du noch gar nicht dein eigen. Doch schon bald wirst du es bekommen.... dein Erstgeborenes.“ (Mit diesen Worten wirbelt er sie herum, und lässt sie zurück. Geschockt sieht Cinderella ihm nach.) '''Szene 11: Gemächer von Cinderella (Die schwangere Cinderella packt eifrig Sachen ein, als plötzlich Thomas reinkommt.) Thomas: „Was tust du da?“ Cinderella: '„Ich dachte du wärst jagen.“ '''Thomas: '„Das wollte ich aber das Wetter machte uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Wollen wir denn vereisen? (Sie schweigt.) Ach du verreist.“ 'Cinderella. '„Etwas ist geschehen.“ '''Thomas. „Was?“ Cinderella. „Ich bin Schwanger.“ Thomas: '„Ella! Das ist wundervoll. (''Er will sie umarmen, doch sie weicht ihm aus.) Warum bist du traurig? Wir haben es uns gewünscht.“ 'Cinderella: '„Ich muss dir was sagen. Das wir uns auf dem Ball kennenlernten, war nämlich nicht das verdienst meiner guten Fee, sondern das, von Rumpelstilzchen. Ich war so dumm für all dies einen Handel mit ihm abzuschließen. Mir war nicht klar wie hoch der Preis dafür ist. Und so gab ich ihm ein Versprechen.“ '''Thomas: „Was hast du ihm Versprochen.?“ Cinderella: '''„Er hat mich reingelegt, ich dachte er wollte Gold oder Juwelen.“ '''Thomas. „Und was will er? (schweigend sieht sie ihren Bauch an. Thomas versteht.) Unser Baby?“ Cinderella. '(''weinend.) „Es tut mir so leid. Nun werde ich alles verlieren, mein Leben, dich...“ (Sie setzt sich aufs Bett.) 'Thomas: '„Nein. Egal was dieser Kobold sagt, Zauberei hat uns zusammengeführt, aber sie schuf nicht unsere Liebe.“ 'Cinderella: '„Wir haben einen Vertrag. Ich kann ihn nicht brechen, er hat zu viel Macht.“ 'Thomas: '„Dann ist die Antwort einfach: Ein weiterer Vertrag.“ '''Storybrooke: Szene 12: Granny's Dinner/ außen Vor Granny's Diner. Emma und Henry befragen Ruby wegen Ashleys Verschwinden. Ein Abschleppwagen lässt an der Straße Rubys Auto runter. Emma: Glaubst du, dieser Freund von ihr hat was mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun? Ruby: Das hieße, er hätte etwas mit ihr zu tun, was nicht der Fall ist. Er hat sie sitzen lassen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie schwanger ist. Hat seitdem nicht mehr mit ihre geredet. Wie ich sagte, er – (der Truck lässt das Auto runter, am Innenspiegel schaukelt ein Glaswolfsanhänger) Hey! Hey, hey, Billy! Pass doch auf! Du hättest beinahe mein Wolfie zerbrochen. Mein Glücksbringer. Billy: Tut mir Leid, Ruby. Aber er ist noch heil. Emma: Ähm, Ruby, was ist mit ihrer Familie? Ruby: Oh, ähm, sie hat eine Stiefmutter und zwei Stiefschwestern mit denen sie nicht redet. Henry: Moment mal. Stiefmutter? Stiefschwestern? Und sie ist Hausmädchen? Emma: Henry. Jetzt nicht. Ruby: Keine Ahnung, was du gehört hast, aber es stimmt nicht. Alle hier denken, sie wär noch zu jung für ein Kind. Aber sie tut ihre Bestes. Sie geht zur Abendschule, versucht voranzukommen, ihr Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Verstehst du das? Emma: Ich denke schon. Ruby: Dann lass sie doch einfach in Ruhe. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht. Emma: Das hab ich auch, Ruby, darum kann ich ihr helfen. Ruby: Geh zu ihrem Ex. Emma: Wo finde ich den? Ruby: Er wohnt bei seinem Dad. 'Szene 13: Haus der Hermans' Emma klopft an der Tür. Sean Herman öffnet ihr. Ein Auto fährt in die Garage. Sean: Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Emma: Sean Herman? Sean: Ja. Und wer sind Sie? Emma: Ich bin Emma Swan. Ich, ähm, versuche Ashley Boyd zu finden. Sie hat Probleme. Ich dachte, sie wäre womöglich bei Ihnen. (Mitchell Herman kommt auf das Haus zu.) Mitchell: Mein Sohn hat nichts mehr mit diesem Mädchen zu tun. Tut mir Leid, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie wir Ihnen helfen können. Emma: Er hat Ihretwegen mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Mitchell: Selbstverständlich. Mein Sohn soll doch nicht wegen eines Fehlers sein ganzes Leben wegwerfen. Emma: Da sagten Sie ihm, er soll sie verlassen? Mitchell: Hätten sie das Kind auf dem Autorücksitz großziehen sollen? Emma: Es gibt Menschen, die haben nichts anderes. Mitchell: Tja, das ist traurig, aber meinem Sohn soll es nicht so ergehen. Sean: Dad. Vielleicht sollten wir ihr helfen. Mitchell: Das ist Zeitverschwendung, Sean. Emma: Sean, wenn Sie wollen, kommen Sie mit. Niemand anders darf das für Sie entscheiden. Wenn Ashley mit ihrem Baby wegläuft, muss sie wirklich in großen Schwierigkeiten sein. Sean: Sie will mit dem Baby weglaufen? Emma: Ja. Mitchell: Sean! Komm rein! Jetzt! (Sean geht ins Haus.) Mitchell: Hören Sie, wenn ich wüsste, wo sie ist, würde ich es Ihnen sagen. Ich hab ja auch diesen Deal für sie ausgehandelt. Emma: Deal? Wovon reden Sie? Mitchell: Das wissen Sie nicht? Ashley wird dieses Kind weggeben. Und sie bekommt gutes Geld dafür. Emma: Sie verkauft ihr Baby? Mitchell: Das ist nicht so hart wie es klingt. Ich habe jemanden, der für das Kind ein ordentliches Zuhause finden wird. Emma: Und wieso glauben Sie, beurteilen zu können, dass Ashley ihm das nicht bieten kann? Mitchell: Sehen Sie sie doch an. Sie ist ein Teenager. Sie hat bisher nie gezeigt, dass sie Verantwortung übernehmen kann und da soll sie plötzlich eine gute Mutter sein? Emma: Vielleicht ändert sie ja ihr Leben. Mitchell: Das hab ich schon oft gehört. Sehen Sie, ich habe jemanden gefunden, der Ashley wirklich gut bezahlt. Jemanden, der dafür sorgt, dass alle zufrieden sind. Emma: Mr. Gold. Mitchell: Hat er Sie nicht deshalb engagiert, um ihm das Baby zu bringen? 'Szene 14: Straße in der nähe des Dinner's' Emma fährt in ihrem VW-Käfer über die Straße, Henry sitzt neben ihr. Henry: Einen Deal mit Mr. Gold nicht einhalten? Bisher hat noch keiner gewagt, ihn zu hintergehen. Emma: Dann bin ich die erste. Wenn Ashley ihr Baby haben will, dann soll sie das. Jede Frau, die eine Mutter sein will, sollte das verdammt noch mal dürfen. (Emma hält auf einem Parkplatz vor Granny's Diner.) 'Szene 15: Granny's Diner / Innen' Emma öffnet die Tür und sie und Henry kommen herein. Ruby wischt die Theke ab. Emma: Du hast nicht erzählt, dass sie das Baby verkauft hat. Ruby: Ich hielt es wohl nicht für wichtig. Emma: Ach so? Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie deswegen weggelaufen ist. Ruby: Ashley ist meine Freundin und ich mag's nicht, wenn die Leute sie verurteilen. (Emma sieht Ruby's Wolfsanhänger, der normalerweise in deren Auto hängt, auf der Theke und hebt ihn hoch. Sie sieht durchs Fenster und bemerkt, dass Ruby's Auto nicht auf dem Parkplatz steht.) Emma: Ruby, wo ist dein Auto? (Ruby gibt ihr keine Antwort.) Emma: Du hast mich nicht zu Sean geschickt, um sie zu finden, sondern damit sie einen Vorsprung hat. Ruby: Ich will ihr doch nur helfen. Emma: Ja, ich auch. Ashley steckt in größeren Schwierigkeiten, als du ahnst. Wo ist sie? Sie darf den Deal mit Gold nicht ohne mich machen. Ruby: Ich sag kein Wort mehr vor dem Sohn der Bürgermeisterin. Henry: Hey, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Emma: Henry, ich muss dieses Mädchen finden. Also hilf mir jetzt und geh nach Hause, ok? Hör jetzt bitte auf mich. Ernsthaft. Solange du hier bist, sagt sie mir nichts. Henry: Ist gut. Emma: Danke. (Henry geht.) Ruby: Sie hat die Stadt verlassen. Sie wollte's in Boston versuchen und erstmal dort untertauchen. Emma: Wie lange ist sie schon weg? Ruby: Vielleicht ne halbe Stunde. (Emma geht.) 'Szene 16: Emmas Auto' Emma fährt über die Straße. Plötzlich richtet sich Henry auf dem Hintersitz auf. Henry: Was hat sie gesagt? (Emma schreckt zusammen.) Emma: Henry, was tust du hier? Ich fahre nach Boston, du kannst nicht mitkommen. Henry: Du darfst nicht nach Boston. Und sie schon gar nicht. Jedem, der weggeht, passieren schlimme Dinge. Emma: Ich hab keine Zeit, mit dir über den Fluch zu streiten. Ich bring dich nach Hause. Henry: Wir müssen sie unbedingt einholen, bevor sie verletzt wird. Wir verschwenden Zeit. Wenn du mich absetzt, holst du sie nie ein. Emma: Henry... Henry: Und Mr. Gold wird die Polizei rufen und man wirft sie ins Gefängnis. Emma: Schnall dich an. Ashley, wo hast du dich da nur reinmanövriert? 'Märchenversion: Szene 17: Die Minen der Zwerge/ Rumpelstilzchens Zelle' (Prince Charming, Cinderella und Thomas werden von Zwerg Grumpy durch die Minen geführt.) Cinderella. '''„Was wollen wir hier unten?“ '''Thomas: „Hier werden wir ihn gefangen halten.“ Prince Charming: '''„Rumpelstilzchen ist der gefährlichste Mann aller Königreiche für ihn brauchen wir ein besonderes Gefängnis. Also haben wir die Minen dafür eingerichtet.“ '''Cinderella: „Sagt man nicht es wäre unmöglich ihn zu ergreifen?“ Grumpy: '„Seine Stärke ist zugleich seine Schwäche. Geschäfte, er kann einem Handel nicht widerstehen und wir wissen mit wem ein Handel ansteht. Mit euch.“ '''Charming: '„Ich habe einen von Snow Whites Vögeln zu ihm gesandt, er ist bereit sich mit dir zu treffen. Sag ihm du wurdest untersucht, und man hat folgendes festgestellt: zwei Herzschläge.“ '''Thomas: „Was bedeuten würde Zwillinge.“ Charming: '„Und wenn er beide fordert, was wahrscheinlich ist, verlange einen neuen Handel. Grumpy.“ (''Grumpy öffnet eine Schatulle, in dieser liegt eine rote Feder.) '''Cinderella: „Eine Feder? Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Grumpy: '„Sie wurde von der blauen Fee verzaubert. Wer damit schreibt wird erstarren und seine Zauberkraft erlischt.“ '''Charming: '„Du musst ihn nur dazu bringen den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Ella, dieser Mann ist eine Plage. Du erweist dem ganzen Land einen Dienst.“ '''Cinderella: (zweifelnd.) „Sollten wir den Zauberkraft nutzen? Hat nicht darin unsere Not ihren Ursprung.? Hat nicht auch dieser Zauber einen hohen Preis.“ Thomas: '„Ich will ihn zahlen. Ich würde mit Freuden alles tun um dich und unser Kind zu retten.“ '''Charming: '„Gehen wir.“ (Die vier gehen durch eine Tür und gelangen ein einen Gang an deren Ende eine Zelle steht s.F1) 'Grumpy: '„Gefällt es euch? Dafür ist viel Zwergenschweiß geflossen.“ '''Cinderella: „Kann das wirklich gutgehen?“ Charming: '„Sobald er da drin ist kommt er nie wieder raus. Und du bist gerettet.“ '''Thomas: „'Alles wird gut Ella.“ 'Cinderella: '„Also dann, lasst ihn uns fangen.“ '''Storybrooke: Szene 18: Stadtgrenze von Storybrooke Emma fährt mit quietschenden Reifen über die Straße. Henry: Schau, ich hab's doch gesagt. Da ist ihr Auto. (Rubys Auto steht am Straßenrand direkt an der Stadtgrenze. Emma hält an und sie und Henry steigen aus. Sie laufen zu Rubys Auto, dessen Motorhaube qualmt.) Emma: Ashley? (Sie sehen ins Auto. Es ist leer und die Fahrertür steht offen.) Ashley: Aah! (Ashley sitzt auf der Wiese neben dem Auto und hält ihren Bauch.) Ashley: Mein Baby. Es kommt gleich. 'Szene 19: Emmas Auto II' Emmas fährt mit ihrem Auto. Ashley: Aah! Henry: Bekommt sie jetzt echt ihr Baby? Emma: Oh ja. Wir sind sofort beim Krankenhaus. Ashley: Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ich will nach Boston, ich kann nicht wieder zurück. Emma: Oh nein, diese vier Stunden haben wir nicht mehr. Glaub mir das. Ashley: Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Er nimmt mir mein Kind weg. Emma: Das werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen. Aber weißt du, was auf dich zukommt, bist du wirklich bereit, das Kind zu behalten? Ashley: Ja. Emma: Bist du dir sicher? Denn ich war's nicht. Ashley: Sie waren's nicht? Emma: Nein. Wenn du das beste für dein Kind willst, dann sollte es bei jemandem aufwachsen, der es auch wirklich will. Aber dein Leben wird sich dramatisch ändern, was für dich heißt, du musst aufhören, wegzulaufen. Du musst erwachsen werden und du darfst es nie verlassen. Ist das klar? Ashley: Ja. Ich will mein Baby. 'Szene 20: Schlossgarten I' (Cinderella steht im Schlossgarten und wartet.) Rumpelstilzchen: '„Sieh an, sieh an. Dein Bäuchlein wird runder. Ein Vögelchen sagte mir du willst mich sprechen.“ '''Cinderella: '„Ja. Ich möchte neu verhandeln.“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„So was tue ich nicht.“ 'Cinderella: '„Diesmal vielleicht doch, ich erwarte Zwillinge.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Ist das wahr? Ohohohoho lass doch mal sehen. (tritt nah an sie heran fühlt ihren Bauch.) Und du würdest, was? Mir beide geben? (Sie nickt schnell.) Wieso das frag ich mich.“ Cinderella: '„Mein Ehemann er... er hat es sehr schwer. Unser Königreich ist arm, das Geld schmilzt dahin, die Ernte verdirbt. Wir können weder unser Volk noch uns selbst versorgen.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen. '„Und du tauschst dein zweites Kind ein für... Reichtum?“ 'Cinderella: „'Ich kann immer wieder Kinder kriegen. Doch ich kann auf totem Boden kein Korn gedeihen lassen. (Sie holt einen Vertrag hervor.) Im Tausch für unser zweites Kind, sorgt ihr dafür das unser Land wieder fruchtbar wird. Ist das für euch annehmbar?“ '''Rumpelstilzchen. „Ja. Ja, ja durchaus. Wenn es so ist wie du sagst.“ (S''ieht sich den Vertrag genau an.) '''Cinderella:' „Das ist es. Nun unterzeichnet bitte, (Sie holt die Feder hervor.) auf der gepunkteten Linie.“ (Rumpelstilzchen greift nach der Feder und hält sie interessiert hoch..) Rumpelstilzchen: '„Was für ein hübsche Feder! Wo hast du die denn her?“ '''Cinderella: '„Aus unserem Schloss.“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Du weißt das mir nichts Einhalt gebietet, außer Zauberei.“ 'Cinderella: '„Ich will euch nicht Einhalt gebieten.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Natürlich nicht. Denn wir wir alle wissen, hat jeder Zauber seinen Preis. Und würdest du sie zum Beispiel nutzen um mich, gefangen zu nehmen? Würde sich deine Schuld bei mir noch vergrößern. Und das würden wir beide doch nicht wollen.“ Cinderella: '„Unterschreibt bitte den Vertrag.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Bist du sicher auch zufrieden mit dieser neuen Vereinbarung? (Sie hält wortlos ihm den Vertrag vors Gesicht. Rumpelstilzchen kichert.) nun denn, so sei es.“ (Rumpelstilzchen unterschreibt, und erstarrt sofort.) '''Cinderella: (ruft.) „Thomas!“ Rumpelstilzchen: '''„Niemand bricht einen Handel mit mir Liebes.“ '''Thomas: „Hüa, hüa!“ (Thomas fährt. mit einem Wagen auf sie zu.) Rumpelstilzchen: '„...Niemand.“ '''Thomas: '„Hoo!“ '''Rumpelstilzchen. „Einerlei wo du bist, einerlei in welchem Land du dich versteckst, ich versichere dir, ich werde dein Baby bekommen.“ 'Storybrooke: Szene 21: Krankenhaus I' Emma läuft auf und ab. Henry: Weißt du, Emma, du bist anders. Emma: Wieso denn? Henry: Weil du die einzige bist, die es kann. Emma: Den Fluch brechen? Ja, ich weiß, das sagst du mir ständig. Henry: Nein. Von hier weggehen. Du kannst als einzige Storybrooke verlassen. Emma: Du bist auch weg und hast mich aufgespürt. Henry: Aber ich musste zurück. Ich bin erst zehn, ich hatte keine Wahl. Aber jedem anderen, der versucht zu gehen, würden schlimme Dinge passieren. Emma: Jedem...aber mir nicht. Henry: Du bist die Retterin. Du kannst tun, was immer du willst. (Emma hockt sich vor ihm hin) Du kannst weggehen. (Eine Krankenschwester kommt hinzu.) Krankenschwester: Miss Swan? Ein gesundes Mädchen. (Emma steht auf) Sechs Pfund schwer. Und der Mutter geht es gut. Mr. Gold: Was für erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Hervorragende Arbeit, Miss Swan. Sie haben mir meine Ware zurück gebracht. 'Märchenversion: Szene 22: Schlossgarten II' (Grumpy und Charming sperren den erstarrten Rumpelstilzchen in einen Zellenwagen.) Cinderella: '„Wird jetzt alles gut?“ '''Thomas: '„Ja. Wie ich gesagt habe.“ '''Cinderella: „Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hatte solche Angst das wir scheitern.Und ich wieder dieses Leben führen müsste. Dieses furchtbare Leben ich hatte, angst dich zu verlieren, und, das ich zurück müsste zu...“ Thomas: „Solange du mich hast. Wirst du nie wieder so leben müssen.“ (Sie küssen sich.) Thomas: '„Und? Wie geht’s der kleinen Alexandra?“ Cinderella: „Alexandra?“ '''Thomas. '„Diesen Namen hab ich für sie ausgesucht.“ 'Cinderella: '„Name? Klingt eher wie eine Gefängnisstrafe.“ 'Thomas: '„Mir gefällt er.“ 'Cinderella: '„Männer. Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung von...“ (Plötzlich hat Cinderella starke Bauchschmerzen/ Vorwehen.) 'Thomas: '(besorgt.) „Ella was hast du?“ 'Cinderella: '„Oh das... das Baby... da stimmt was nicht.“ 'Thomas: '„Nein das kann nicht sein, es ist viel zu früh. Vielleicht nur all die Aufregung.“ 'Cinderella: '„Mir ist schwindlig.“ 'Thomas: '„Setz dich, setz dich. Ich werd dir Wasser holen.“ '''Cinderella: „Gut.“ (Thomas geht zu einem nahegelegen Brunnen, greift nach dem Eimer etwas raschelt in den Büschen.) Cinderella: (atmet langsamer.) „Thomas! Es ist gut. Es is vorbei. (rascheln.) Thomas? (sie geht zum Brunnen.) Thomas? Thomas!“ (Charming schließt gerade das Schloss ab.) Cinderella. '„Was habt ihr getan?“ '''Charming. '„Ella was ist los?“ 'Grumpy: '„Was ist geschehen Hoheit?“ 'Cinderella: '„Was habt ihr mit Thomas angestellt?“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Ich hab gar nichts angestellt. Ich bin anderweitig beschäftigt, siehst du das den nicht?“ 'Cinderella: '„Ihm ist etwas zugestoßen ihr wisst es, SAGT ES MIR!“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Ich hab keine Ahnung kleines. Aber ich hatte dich gewarnt, jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Sieht so aus als hätte jemand... gerade be-zahlt.“ 'Charming: '„Hör nicht auf ihn, wir finden Thomas.“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Nein das werdet ihr nicht. Bis die Schuld bezahlt ist, bis das Baby mein ist, wirst du ihn nicht wiedersehen. IN DIESER WELT ODER DER NÄCHSTEN!“ 'Cinderella: '„Nein.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „ICH WERD DAD BABY KRIEGEN !!“ 'Storybrooke: Szene 23: Krankenhaus II' Mr. Gold steht vor einem Kaffeeautomat. Er schlägt dagegen und ein Becher füllt sich mit Kaffee. Emma stellt sich neben ihn. Mr. Gold: Na wer sagt's denn. Das muss mein Glückstag sein. (nimmt den Becher) Wollen Sie auch einen, Miss Swan? Emma: Ein Baby? Das ist ihre Ware? Das wusste ich nicht. Mr. Gold: Hm. Weil sie das zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht wissen mussten. Emma: Wirklich oder dachten Sie, ich würde den Auftrag ablehnen? Mr. Gold: Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hielt es nur für besser, dass Sie selbst dahinter kommen. Jetzt, da Sie Ashleys schwierige Lage erkennen, sehen Sie die Sache vielleicht...ähnlich. Ich war einfach der Meinung, wenn jemand nachvollziehen kann, aus welchen Gründen man ein Baby weggibt, dann Sie. Emma: Sie kriegen das Kind nicht. Mr. Gold: Nun ja, wir haben eine Vereinbarung. Und meine Vereinbarungen werden eingehalten. Sonst müsste ich die Polizei hinzuziehen und die würde das Baby am Ende ins Waisenhaus geben. Das wäre bedauerlich. Oder denken Sie gern an Ihre Zeit dort zurück, Emma? Emma: Das werde ich verhindern. Mr. Gold: Ich schätze Ihr Selbstvertrauen. Irgendwie süß. Aber ich müsste nur Anzeige erstatten. Immerhin ist sie in mein Geschäft eingebrochen. Emma: Vielleicht nur, um einen Vertrag zu stehlen. Mr. Gold: Hm, wer weiß schon, was sie dort wollte. Emma: Kein Gericht auf der Welt steckt eine Frau ins Gefängnis, die einen Einbruch nur deshalb begangen hat, damit sie ihr Kind behalten kann. Ich bin sicher, dass dieser Vertrag Ihnen da wenig nützt. Und Sie? Und was in einem Prozess über Sie ans Licht kommen könnte. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass Sie mehr sind als ein einfacher Pfandleiher. Wollen Sie denn so viel Aufmerksamkeit? Mr. Gold: Sie gefallen mir, Miss Swan. Sie haben keine Angst vor mir, das ist entweder dreist oder überheblich. Wie auch immer, ich hätt Sie gern auf meiner Seite. Emma: Sie kann das Baby behalten? Mr. Gold: Nicht so schnell. Es gibt ja schließlich noch eine Vereinbarung mit Miss Boyd. Emma: Zerreißen Sie sie. Mr. Gold: Sowas tue ich nicht. Sehen Sie, ein Vertrag, ein Handel, ist doch die Grundlage einer jeden zivilisierten Existenz. Also sage ich Ihnen Folgendes. Würden Sie, wenn Ashley das Baby behalten kann, eventuell einen Handel mit mir abschließen? Emma: Was wollen Sie? Mr. Gold: Oh, das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Sie schulden mir einen Gefallen. Emma: Gut. 'Szene 24: Krankenhaus/ Ashleys Zimmer I' Emma und Henry betreten das Zimmer. Ashley liegt im Bett und hält ihr Baby im Arm. Emma: Hey. Wie heißt sie? Ashley: Alexandra. Emma: Ein schöner Name. Ashley: Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Emma: Mr. Gold war draußen. Ich hab alles geregelt. Du kannst sie behalten. Ashley: Tatsächlich? Emma: M-hm. Ashley: Wie haben Sie das hingekriegt? Emma: Ich hab neu verhandelt. Ashley: Danke. Danke. Emma: Oh. Hey, Kleiner, es ist gleich fünf. Jetzt aber ab nach Hause. (Emma und Henry gehen.) 'Szene 25: Hotelzimmer in Granny's Bed & Breakfast' Regina schließt ihr Kleid. Im Hintergrund ist eine Dusche zu hören. Regina: Ich muss los. Henry erwartet mich um fünf zu Hause. (richtet ihre Frisur) Aber wir sehen uns bald wieder. (zieht ihre Schuhe an) Zur nächsten Stadtratsversammlung. Oh und vergiss nicht...deine Socken liegen unterm Bett. (nimmt ihre Tasche und geht) 'Szene 26: Straße' Straße. Emma fährt Henry im Auto durch Storybrooke. Emma: Kürbis. Mein Deckname. Ich dachte zu Ehren von Cinderella. Kürbis. (Emma sieht Henry an und er schüttelt den Kopf.) Emma: Hast du einen besseren? Henry: Japp. Emma: Ich höre. Henry: Ich glaube, du bist noch nicht so weit. 'Szene 27: Regina Haus/ außen' (Emma hält vor Reginas Haus. Henry steigt aus und eilt darauf zu.) Emma: Henry? (er bleibt stehen) Du hast doch im Krankenhaus sowas erwähnt, dass ich fortgehen kann. Henry: Ja? Emma: Wir sehen uns morgen. (Henry lächelt und läuft weiter zum Haus. Reginas Wagen hält vor dem Haus.) 'Szene 28: Reginas Haus/ Treppenhaus' (Henry schließt die Tür hinter sich und rennt die Treppe rauf. Dabei verliert er einen Schuh. Regina betritt das Haus.) Regina: Henry. 'Szene 29: Reginas Haus/ Henrys Zimmer' (Henry betritt sein Zimmer und legt sich mit einem Buch aufs Bett.) Regina: Was habe ich dir gesagt? (Henry zieht den zweiten Schuh aus und wirft ihn ins Zimmer. Er schlägt das Buch auf.) Regina: Dass du (tritt ins Zimmer und hält seinen Schuh hoch) deine Schuhe nicht auf der Treppe liegen lassen sollst. (Henry nickt) Jemand könnte darüber stolpern. (Regina legt den Schuh auf Henrys Bett ab und geht. Henry seufzt erleichtert auf.) 'Szene 30:Krankenhaus/ Ashleys Zimmer II' Ashleys Zimmer im Krankenhaus. Ashley hält Alexandra im Arm. Sean betritt das Zimmer. Ashley: (zu Alexandra) Na? Sean: Ist sie das? Ashley: (blickt auf) Sean. Sean: Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte dich nie verlassen dürfen. Ashley: Du bist wieder da? Sean: Ja. Das bin ich. (setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett) Hier, ich hab ihr was mitgebracht. (nimmt Babyschuhe aus einer Tüte) Ashley: Oh. (lacht) Sean: Keine Ahnung, ob sie passen. (zieht Alexandra einen Schuh an und er passt) Oh. Ashley: (lacht) Perfekt (Ashley und Sean küssen sich.) 'Szene 31: Straße vor Reginas Haus' Straße vor Reginas Haus. Emma steht an ihren Wagen gelehnt auf der Straße und nimmt Grahams Visitenkarte aus der Hosentasche. Sie wählt eine Nummer auf ihrem Handy und hält es ans Ohr. Graham (Telefon): Hallo? Emma: Graham? Hier ist Emma. Ich dachte...womöglich bleib ich doch noch 'n bisschen. Brauchen Sie immer noch 'n Hilfssheriff? Graham (Telefon): Aber ja. Emma: Ich mach's. Ist Regina damit einverstanden? Graham (Telefon): Ist mir egal. Das entscheide ich. Wir sehen uns Montagmorgen. Emma: Also dann. (Emma nimmt das Handy vom Ohr und legt auf. Sie blickt zum Haus. Henry läuft in seinem Zimmer am Fenster vorbei.) 'Szene 32: Hotelzimmer in Granny's Bed & Breakfast' Graham nimmt sein Handy vom Ohr. Er kniet sich neben das Bett und holt seine Socken darunter hervor. Er setzt sich auf das Bett. Kategorie:Drehbücher (Staffel I)